Locked Up
by KeepsakeKey
Summary: Miroku finds himself being Naraku's prisoner and play thing. Rated M for hardcore Yaoi rape. Story written for i C h o w M e i n, Gaiaonline. Naraku/Miroku.


**Disclaimer:: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Keep in mind, that I do not like this pairing.**

**This story is for my Gaia friend, i C h o w M e i n.**

**Rated M for hardcore yaoi rape~**

**Sorry, no foreplay.**

**Also, Mom, sorry.**

**Yes all of you fellow Yaoi lovers, I'll be getting in trouble for having this up here.**

**But, 'tis is all for you. [/cries]**

**Also, Mom, don't freak out and say, 'How do you know about this stuff!?' again.**

**As I've said before, I am not stupid.**

**Neither are people at school. [/cough]**

**I love you, Mommy!! [/hides]  
**

* * *

Naraku looked down at his prisoner, a sickening gleam in his black eyes.

Miroku groaned softly, opening his eyes only to be met with more darkness. It takes him a moment to realize that he's tied up, and the darkness is from someone leaning over him.

"Good, you're awake." Naraku smirked down at the man on the ground, his hands tied behind his back, and a piece of cloth over his mouth. It wouldn't be any fun if he screamed before anything happened.

Miroku tried to yell and back away as he heard the menecing voice, but he couldn't go anywhere. He looked down, trying to figure out why he couldn't move around, and his breath hitched in his throat. Naraku was sitting on his lap. How it took him that long to realize it, he wasn't positive.

"Now now, calm down, my little monk." Naraku let out a dark chuckle, bringing up his pale hand to push the hair out of the other man's face. "No screaming quite yet, hmm?"

Miroku was a little confused of what the evil man meant, until he felt hands pull at his purple and black robe. He tried to yell again, but to no avail.

Naraku hissed lightly, smacking the monk across the face. "I thought I told you to be _quiet_!"

Miroku complied, staying as quiet as possible as he was stripped of his robe. He heard a quiet _'tsk'_ coming from the man above him.

"My, my, my, arn't _you_ naughty. Nothing on under the robe today? Oh well, makes things easier for me." Naraku smirked once again, before getting off of Miroku's lap slightly, lifting him up so that he could remove the robe as best as possible with the man tied up.

Naraku ran a slim finger down the younger man's chest, making him shiver with fear. Of course, this just aroused the evil man further.

"Well, no playing, I suppose. I don't have time for that." Naraku quickly untied his robe, flicking it off his arm and onto the ground next to them.

Miroku couldn't help but let his eyes scroll down the demon, stopping on his fairly large -and hard- member.

"You like what you see?" Naraku chuckled evilly. "Of course you do, who am I kidding?" Naraku lifted up the man's legs, letting them touch his chest before leaning over him. He used his hand to pull up his chin, not letting Miroku look away.

"This'll hurt, I promise." Naraku thrust into the man, being the sadist he is, and let out a small grunt. A muffled scream was heard all the way out into the hallway, the pain bringing tears into the monk's eyes.

Naraku looked down at Miroku, who was struggling beneath him, with sick satisfaction. He pulled back out, only to thrust in harder, feeling the walls inside of the man rip, surely painful. He felt blood run down his member, lubricating it further.

Miroku continued to scream, tears running down his face freely now, almost wanting to puke into his closed off mouth. The pain was excruciating. He could feel his insides tears, stretching, and the blood kept pouring out, most of it making it's way onto the wooden floor underneath of him. He couldn't see anything but a sharp red under his eyelids, as he kept them screwed tight.

Naraku started to go faster, enjoying the feelings, even if his 'partner' didn't. The way the tissue surrounding his member ripped made the familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach come quicker then normal, to his dissatisfaction. That meant he wouldn't get a very long time to torture his prisoner as much as he'd liked.

He let out a long groan as he felt himself release into Miroku, semen finding its way past his shrinking member and onto the floor, white mixing with crimson.

Naraku pulled out of the still crying Miroku, and stood up before pulling back on his robe, which had some blood on it. He looked down at the bloody spots with distaste, before his eyes gleamed down at his prisoner, a smirk forming it's way onto his face.

"I'll be back again soon, my little monk. Hope you had fun." Naraku chuckled as he turned around and walked out of the room, leaving Miroku lying in his own blood and Naraku's fludis, his legs falling back into place painfully.


End file.
